Sminster
years ago |founder(s) = * Gilbert Sanako Smith * Harold Sanako smith |website = www.sminster.com www.sminster.co.ek |products = The Original Barbecue Burger, Barbecue Fried Chicken, Smits-Burger, Smits-Fries, Smits-Chicken, Smits-Pizza, Smits-Roll, Double Fries, etc. |caption1 = The current logo for Sminster, since 2013. |industry = * Fast-food chain * Casual dining * Restaurant|area_served = Worldwide|headquarters = El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Los Angeles, United States Tokyo, Japan Melbourne, Australia Auckland, New Zealand Mexico City, Mexico Paris, France Singapore Makati City, Philippines Yeretski, Sakaria |no_of_employees=3 million (2019) |no_of_locations=250,000 (2019) |owner = Sminster Foods Holdings }} is a fast-food restaurant originated from El Kadsre. It is owned by Sminster Foods Holdings. It was founded by Sentanese-American chefs and entrepreneurs Gilbert Sanako Smith and Harold Sanako Smith. It was first opened in El Kadsre City, West El Kadsre (then it was New Salta, KSR, now El Kadsre) and available over 160 countries. It is one of the largest, richest and most-popular fast food chain restaurants worldwide. History The restaurant was founded on August 30, 1947, by brothers Gilbert Sanako Smith (1922-2006) and Harold Sanako Smith (1918-1999) after 2 years of construction and creating their own recipes. They introduced their owned Barbecue Burger, Cheese Chicken, Sour Cream Chicken and Barbecue Fried Chicken. When the new ownership bought them in 1955, it was renamed to Sminster's to expand the restaurant into various provinces, cities, towns, and countries with new foods and drinks. The first restaurant was opened internationally starting with Gau and the United States. The famous Burger House design was introduced in 1959 after the phenomenal success of Sminster restaurant and growing popularity, shifting its name from Sminster's to Sminster. In September 1986, Sminster launched an online website for menus, promos, news and food store for your order is online without need to going through restaurant starting. Products Main * Smits-Burger (regular, cheese, glazed, grilles, barbecue, deluxe or big-size) * Smits-Chicken (regular, glazed, sour cream, spicy, barbecue, buttered, sweet and sour or cheese) * Smits-Fish * Smits-Pizza * Smits-Hotdog * Smits-Cue (pulled pork, pulled beef, or pulled chicken) * Smits-Grill * Smits-Steak * Smits-Roll * Smits-Piggy (piggy on a blanket, Circlia only) Sides * Smits-Fries * Smits-Twist * Smits-Salad * Coleslaw Meals * Sminster Kids Meal Drinks * Technic Energy * Technic Zero * Technic Red * Coca-Cola * Coca-Cola Light * Coca-Cola Zero * Coca-Cola Diet * Sprite * Pepsi * Pepsi Max * Pepsi Diet * Mountain Dew * Sunkist * Solo Lemon * Solo Lime * 7UP * Passionia * Sminster Chocolate Drink * Grape Cider (Kuboia only) * Raspberry Cider (Kuboia only) * Strawberry Cider (Kuboia only) Desserts * Ice Cream Sundae * Chocolate Cookie Bar * Banana Split * Fried Ice Cream * Four Seasons International expansion Since 1955, Sminster has expanded locations in various countries. China is the largest number of Sminster locations. Slogans * We serving the food. See also Category:Sminster Category:El Kadsre Category:Fictional restaurants Category:1947 Category:Food and drinks Category:Product lists Category:Product lists (food/drink) Category:Lists Category:Restaurants established in 1947 Category:Companies Category:Restaurants Category:Companies established in 1947 Category:El Kadsreian restaurants Category:Restaurant chains established in 1947 Category:Fictional companies Category:Companies founded in 1947 Category:International Category:1940s Category:1940s establishments Category:1947 establishments Category:Restaurants in El Kadsre Category:Burger restaurants Category:El Kadsre City Category:Restaurant chains in El Kadsre Category:Defunct in some countries